Champions Online Wiki:Policy/Fan content
Fan content is any content not produced by Cryptic Studios, Inc. or Hero Games as part of the Champions Intellectual Property. This includes original characters, player characters, fan fiction, and fan art. For information about supergroups on the Champions Online Wiki, see: Champions Online Wiki:Policy/Supergroups. The goal of this wiki is to be informative, not to provide an outlet for self promotion or free advertisement. This policy outlines what is allowed, not allowed, and required when a user creates an article relating to fan content. Naming Conventions Fan content is to be restricted to the author's user page and subpages of the author's user page. For example: ::User:JohnDoe/Generic Hero ::User:JohnDoe/Origins of Generic Hero Media Uploads The use of screenshots, artwork, icons, and graphics in articles is encouraged on the Champions Online Wiki. This is true of creating articles relating to fan content as well; such media must subscribe to the following requirements: :* Media uploaded for use on a user page or a user subpage must include the uploader's user name at the beginning of the file name. For example: :::' ' :::' ' :* Media uploaded for use on a user page or a user subpage must include a section describing how the the media will be used. :* Media uploaded for use on a user page or a user subpage must be including as part of at least one user page or user subpage, in the manner described by the original uploader. Media that is not utilized as part of a relevant article will be deleted. :* Media uploaded to the Champions Online Wiki must be licensed. Media lacking proper licensing will be deleted, as outlined in Champions Online Wiki:Policy/Images and uploads. Usage The inclusion of fan content on the Champions Online Wiki is intended to allow users of the project the opportunity to express themselves and their enjoyment of the Champions Intellectual Property. Because the forms which fan content can take differ greatly from case to case, the following general requirements and guidelines are intended to define acceptable usage of fan content articles within the project. Required Content ---- Mark as Fan Content Fan content on the Champions Online Wiki must be clearly marked as such, in order to differentiate such content from articles and information contained within the project's primary namespace: :* Fan content articles must include the Fan Content Template at the top, or near the top, of the page. Substantive and Informative The goal of this wiki is to be informative, and this fact remains true of creating articles relating to fan content. To that end all articles relating to fan content must be both substantive and informative: :* All articles on the Champions Online Wiki are to be written with a neutral point of view. Biased information is unwelcome and will be removed or deleted. :* Fan content articles must include at least three (3) sentences in English containing useful information about the topic of the article. Recommended Content ---- The following information is recommended for inclusion in fan content articles on the Champions Online Wiki. :* Links to articles within the primary namespace -- The goal of this wiki is to be informative, a task witch is enhanced by linking to relevant articles within the project when appropriate. :* Game screenshots and original images -- The use of screenshots, artwork, icons, and graphics in articles is encouraged on the Champions Online Wiki. All images must conform to the Media Uploads section of this policy as well as the policy outlined in Champions Online Wiki:Policy/Images and uploads. Disallowed Content ---- Inclusion of the following activities and information will result in your fan content article being edited or deleted: :* Biased information -- The goal of this wiki is to be informative. This includes fan content. :* Links from articles within the primary namespace -- Fan content on the Champions Online wiki must be easily separated from information contained within the project's primary namespace. :* Mislabeled or deceptively named external links -- All links to websites other than the Champions Online Wiki must accurately describe the content contained at the destination. Category:Policy/Policy Proposals